


The Day the War was Over

by Hazellum



Series: Momyuki Stuff [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), Irken!Dib, Irken!Gaz, Momyuki, Resisty getting their teeth kicked in, The Resisty Resisting Against the Irken Empire (Invader Zim), irken gaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: This is canon to the Momyuki fic. This takes place way in the future. We will get here eventually in the fic, but I'm doing an IZ Week thing, and decided for all my stuff I'd do Momyuki stuff. This one is after the whole family has gotten Irkened.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Miyuki/Professor Membrane, GaDF - Relationship, ZADF - Relationship, ZaGF - Relationship
Series: Momyuki Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814236
Kudos: 19





	The Day the War was Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is just a relatively short oneshot in the future. It is canon, however. And we will get to around these events in the fic proper eventually!

#  **_ 200 years in the future _ **

As Almighty Tallest Miyuki stood in the bridge of the Massive, she grinned in satisfaction. Before her was all that was left of the Resisty; after she had "freed" Vort, it had mostly fallen apart. All that was left were those who were out for revenge. Sure, it still had had around half of its original force. But now, it had been whittled down; all that was left was a few fighters and a single craft carrier.

"Now darling, weren't you telling me about a new weapon you'd invented?" she asked, looking over at Tallest Membrane. Once Professor Membrane of Earth, the once-human was now her life partner, her soulmate, and her co-Tallest.

"Oh! Yes!" he said, his face lighting up. Running to his personal lab, he retrieved what he would need before sprinting back to the bridge. Pressing a button on his Pak, a bubble formed around his head and nanobot gloves covered his hands. "I'll be right back!" he said, before heading to the airlock. He'd been waiting for the chance to test this out.

After making sure the jets in his boots were functional, Membrane activated the airlock and was out in space. Grabbing on to a passing fighter ship, Membrane rode towards the center of the Resisty's formation. Looking into the cockpit, he saw that this particular fighter was being piloted by Gaz.

"Hello, daughter! I know you're having fun, but once you get to the Resisty's formation, please do turn around, and have your battalion retreat as well. I'm testing out a new weapon." he said, using the intercom function on one of his gauntlets.

"Ughh. This was just getting fun, and it's not like I'm going to be getting another fight like this outside the simulations for a while. Are you sure?" she replied, pressing a button on her dashboard console.

"Yes, I'm sure. Its an AoE weapon, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Anyone outside the Resisty, you mean," she replied, grinning. Ah, well. It would be quite the show; while her father still mainly focused on quality of life inventions, his weapons were always fun to watch.

Typing out a quick command message to her squadron, she then opened up a video message to Dib and Zim. "Dad says to get your asses into retreat. He's testing out a new weapon," she said. Zim started shouting something about "death to his enemies," but Dib looked happy. 

"Great! Hey, do you mind telling Mom and Dad that I just went straight back to the Specter? We just found this one planet that has * _ actual mermaids, _ * Gaz." Dib looked excited. Well, finding planets where things that had only been fantasy on Earth existed was his favorite part of their new life.

"Fine, but if they decide they want a family dinner and you're not here, I'm not taking the fall for you," she replied.

"Haha! Yes, Dib-Stink! She will not take any blame! And neither will-" Zim was cut off when Gaz continued speaking.

"I'll blame it on Zim."

"No fair! We're both Tallers, why not just blame a Smaller?!" Zim shouted, in his usual, annoying way.

"Because how could it be a Smaller's fault? I'll just tell them you two got in a fight and Dib stormed off." Gaz said, smirking. 

"I hope you children know I never ended the call," Membrane said, butting into the conversation. All three of them, Zim, Gaz, and Dib, blushed, and Gaz ended the video call.

With her battalion in retreat, Gaz neared the Resisty flagship. Hah! It was a craft carrier, but it was all those idiots had. As Membrane leapt from her fighter ship, Gaz turned around and headed back towards the Massive. Once she was back within the ranks or the Armada, she turned around to have a full view of what was about to unfold. Pulling a bottle of soda out of her storage cabinet, she sat back in her chair to enjoy the show.

As Membrane rocketed towards the center of the Resisty formation, he thought about what sort of celebration Zim would inevitably throw to celebrate the Resisty's defeat. It would likely be incredibly loud, but it would be fun. Maybe they'd take a vacation back to Earth. 

Once he reached optimal position, Membrane began readying his new weapon. Pulling himself into the small hull, he hoped he'd done the math correctly and that the area he was in would be safe. fiddling with a controller, he activated the countdown.

" **_ Resisty. Your life can now be counted in seconds. 3___2____1 Weapon Activating Now. _ ** " the robotic voice of the weapon boomed out, broadcasting to every screen in every Resisty ship. As it finished speaking, Membrane squeezed his eyes shut. Even with his goggles turned to full light-blocking, the fiery light still illuminated his eyelids.


End file.
